Arrangements described herein relate to validation of computer software.
When computer programs are written, such software typically is subject to a myriad of tests, in a process known as validation, to ensure the programs perform as desired. In cases in which the computer programs do not pass validation, validation results typically are presented to the responsible computer programmers to help the programmers identify where flaws or errors exist on the computer programs. Such feedback is a useful tool to help the programmers identify portions of program code that need to be revised or changed.